Wicked Cool Transition
Wicked Cool Transitions are a running gag that happen in every episode of Grojband. They are transitions that happen in between scenes of the show. The transitions are mainly the Grojband skull spinning around in a purple background while a choir of rock stars sing "Wicked Cool Transition!" or the hands of the four members of the band putting their hands together and spinning around to transition to the next scene. Often times, variations of the transition will appear, with altered visuals and lyrics to match the scene. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby *When they were transitioning from Kate and Allie to Trina driving to the carnival, there was a wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull. *When Corey and his band high five each other, There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the band's hands which was a transition to Nick buying tickets for the carnival. *After Kin and Kon transformed into balloons, a clockwise swipe happened while the wicked cool transition chorus sang "Balloons and transformers yeah!" *When Grojband made their little chant, Kon said Dreams are weird. Electric Guitars went across the screen. A long talk Transition said, Dreams are Really Weird. *When Corey said he had a Crazy Plan that just might work, There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull. This led to the smash-up derby starting. *There was a Wicked Cool Transition that showed Kon being carried by the crowd. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *There was a Wicked Cool Transition that had the Grojband Skull. *There was a bunch of Bleater Icons that went down the screen with the singers saying "LOL transition". *There was another Wicked Cool Transition with the Band's Hands. *When Corey had a crazy plan that just might work, There was another Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband Skull. This led to him talking to Nick. *When Grojband went to sneak into the Drive in, the transition was a cherry red background with a ticket to the Cherry Concert. The voice over said "Cherry Red Transition". *Popcorn fell down the screen and the singers said "Lobby Snack Transition". Dance of the Dead *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with The Grojband Skull. When it transitioned from the school to Grojband landing in the graveyard. *When Corey wasn't blaming himself for bringing the zombies back from the dead, there was a transition that had zombies and draculas going by it. *After they left the ghostly cheese store, there was wicked cool transition with a ghost getting chased by a cheese wheel that said haunting cheese transition. This resembles PAC-MAN. *When Corey went to the school, the Transition had the ghosts from the ghostly cheese store fly up. It was sung by the singers in a long talk transition, lets all go to the school. Pox N Roll *There was a wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull only it has chicken pox. Instead of saying wicked cool transition, they said "Chicken Pox-A-Itchin'" *After Laney electrocuted herself with her glove, there was a transition with electric gloves falling down the screen as the singers sang "Oven mitts are ouchey!" *There was a wicked cool transition with the band's hands only they had chicken pox. No Strings Attached *After Kon breaks the fourth wall by asking on what they're doing in the episode, there was a wicked cool transition with rolls of toilet paper going down the screen while the vocals sang "Toilet paper white!" *There was a wicked cool transition with a puppet exploding in green goo. The chorus sand "Exploding puppet transition." *After Laney got mad over the fact that her friends can't tell the difference between her and her puppet, there was a wicked cool transition with her puppet, while the chorus sang "The puppet looks like a dude!" *There was a wicked cool transition with chocolate milk going down the screen while the vocals sang "No more milk for Mina." Which happened after Trina wouldn't let Mina have any chocolate milk. *There was a wicked cool transition with green goo oozing down the screen which happened after Corey decides to use Trina's fear of puppets against her. Indie Road Rager *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull that led to the In-D road race *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the bands hands when Kin went to go to work *There was a long talk transition that had a picture of a car and some nails and had a no sign over it and the chorus was singing "Kin should not build cars." *After Trina sabotaged all of those cars and blamed it on Grojband, Ice cream cones with bees on them fell down the screen and said "Bee's taste very stingy" in a wicked cool transition *A Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull appeared when Corey sent Kate and Allie to go and get Trina's stuffed animal out of her house. *After Grojband won, There was a Wicked cool transition with the bands hands Math of Kon *There was a long talk transition that said "Monkey Wrench Transition" and it had a monkey wrench turn around the screen as if it were turning a screw and it transited to the next scene. *When Corey said he had a crazy plan that just might work, there was a Rock with a bunch of question marks popping up while Wicked Cool Transition is heard in the background. *After Mina said that she liked the number two, there was a wicked cool transition that has a bunch of number twos going diagonally across the screen and the chorus sang "Two is pretty great." Space Jammin' *A wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull transitioned from Trina saying that sabotage was satisfying to Grojband on the corn plow. *After Z'ORB said that he was ready to bake pancakes, there was a wicked cool transition that showed a stack of pancakes fall down the screen. The chorus sang "Pancakes come from outer space." *After Corey wanted to get back to Sludgefest, there was a wicked cool transition with a bunch if mud going down the screen that transitioned to Trina, Mina and Nick. Wish Upon a Jug *After Kin and Kon told the Rock Lore about The Jug Twins, there was a wicked cool transition that showed the skulls of The Jug Twins. The chorus sang "Wicked hot transition." *When Bessy said that Corey and Trina would stop fighting, there was a wicked cool transition that was a magic poof. The chorus sang "No they won't transition." All You Need is Cake *After Corey vowed that he and his band would eat the biggest cake in the world, There was a wicked cool transition that showed a mouth biting the screen while the chorus sang "Eat that cake transition" *There was a some pink frosting that went down the screen that transition from Trina and Mina, to Corey, Laney, and Barney. There was no chorus for this transition. *After Corey said that he and Laney would show that they were in love, There was a wicked cool transition that showed a heart and an arrow go through it while the chorus sang "Fake love equals cake." *When Trina was crying over Pinkcredible, There was a wicked cool transition that showed the Grojband skull with makeup on and it was crying. The chorus sang "Wicked sad transition." Helmet *After Corey sang from the label on he he juice box in his auto-tuned voice, some Swiss hats went across the screen while some auto-tuned music played to the tune of the Wicked Cool Transition chorus. There was however, no vocals when this happened. *There was a wicked cool transition that showed the screen turning at static as the face of the Evil Helmet showed up on screen and the singers sang "Evil helmet transition." *There was a wicked cool transition that showed the Evil Helmet. The wicked cool transition chorus sang "The helmet's gonna kill us all!" Monster of Rock *There was a wicked cool transition showing toilet paper roll down the screen while the chorus sang "Toilet paper wipe." *When Trina was waiting for Nick in the bathroom, there was a transition showing the starting of an old cinematic film while the chorus sang "Exactly two minutes later." *After Corey realized that he was able to play music in front of a bunch of fans, there was a wicked cool transition showing bricks stacking up on the screen and then falling down while the chorus sang "Let's wrap this up transition." One Plant Band *After Corey decided that his band should become a vegan band, a green background slid across the screen while a bunch of baby carrots and cabbages with faces span around in a circle while they sang "Veganism transition!" in high pitched voices. *After Planty grabbed Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney, Planty's tentacles covered the screen and then went away while the chorus sang "Evil plant transition." Creepaway Camp *When Trina got an idea on how to make Nick fall in love with her, some light bulbs with skulls in them fell down the screen while the chorus sang "Trina's got an evil plan." *After Grojband trained Blade to become scary, a bunch of double fudge candy camper cookies fell down the screen while the chorus sang "Double Fudge Transition." *After Blade coughed up a frog, some frogs fell down the screen. There was no chorus during this wicked cool transition. Zoohouse Rock *After Kin quoted the catchphrase that Corey usually says, there was a transition showing a red swirly background with Corey and Kin's faces. Corey made an angry face toward Kin and Kin was pretentiously smiling. During this, the chorus sang "Stolen line transition." *After Trina and Mina planned on how to get people to come to Trina's party, Trina and Mina high fived each other in a pink background while sparkles fell from their hands. During this, the chorus sang "Wicked Cool Transition." Queen Bee *When Grojband screamed out a unity chant but everyone said something different, a wicked cool transition showing Kon making a confused face and shrugging with a bunch of question marks surrounding him showed up. During this, the chorus sang "Whozza Whatsa What Now?" *After Laney said that she was going to wear a dress, the Grojband skull showed up on screen wearing lipstick and mascara. The chorus sang "That dude's gonna wear a dress." *After Mina was crowned the Queen bee, a bunch of bees flew across the screen while the chorus sang "Buzzy buzz transition." Dreamreaver Part 1 *When Kin said that he could get inside of Trina's mind, a transition showing Kin holding an electric tazer and making a creepy face in a red swirling background came up on screen. While the chorus sang "Creepy Kin transition." *When Kin got out some helmets, a wicked cool transition showing the band putting on helmets happened while the chorus sang "Helmets to the rescue!" Dreamreaver Part 2 *After the band planned to escape the prison, a wicked cool transition showing the Grojband skull show up on screen happened while the chorus sang "Wicked cool transition!" *After Mirage Laney yelled at Esmeralda for laughing while Katrina gave her a belly hug, a wicked cool transition showing a golden baby tiger holding onto a ball of yarn happened. The chorus then sang "Tigers are kitties too!" Super Zeroes *When Trina demanded that Mina gave her Dr. Purr, a transition showing Dr. Purr's face came up on screen while the chorus sang "Meow meow meow meow meow meow." *When Frontman declared his band a team of superheroes, a transition showing the Grojband skull wearing a red superhero mask came up on screen. A Knight to Remember *Badges fell down the screen while the chorus sang "Candy wizards have all the fun." *A bunch of larping instruments fell downt he screen while the chorus sang "Happy troll transition." *A unicorn flew across the screen with Laney following it which the chorus sang "Unicorn transition." Line of Credit *A leather jacket zipped up and unzipped while the chorus sang "Leather jacket transition." *A tiger's claw tore a hole in the screen while the chorus sang "Tiger claw transition." *A bunch of dirt fell onto the screen, and Two Junior dug through it with a spoon while the chorus sang "I wouldn't count on it." Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *Grojband's wigs fell down the screen while the chorus sang "Spinny wig transition." *Some pink bubbles flowed up on screen and then all popped while the chorus sang "Bubble bath transition." *Two checkered flags went across the screen while the chorus sang "Wasn't that convenient?" On the Air and Out to Sea *After Corey announced that Grojband's making a pirated radio station, there was a wicked cool transition that showed Magic air music wave decoders and pirates hats falling down across the screen as it transitions to the next scene while, (in keeping with the pirate theme of the episode) the chorus sang "Yo-ho-ho Transition!" *When Grojband was being kidnapped by pirates, there was a wicked cool transition that showed the Grojband skull looking like a pirate. The chorus sang "Careful what you wish for!" Ahead Of Our Own Tone *When Trina said that she got rid of Grojband forever, a wicked cool transition showing a clock go across the screen happened while the chorus sang "Forever is a long, long time." *After Kon kept brushing Kin's beard, a wicked cool transition showed up with Kin's beard fluffing over and opening up on screen while the chorus sang their usual "Wicked cool transition!" *Kin's keyboard flew across the screen while the chorus sang "Time to wrap this puppy up!" Love in a Nethervator *A wicked cool transition showing lightbulbs fall down the screen happened while the chorus sang "Trina's got an evil plan." *There was a wicked cool transition showing the Nethervator doors close and open while the chorus sang "This is gunna take a while!" Six Strings of Evil *Grojband decided to go to the flea market. The Grojband skull showed up on screen with a price tag on it while the chorus sang "You can't get real fleas there." *After Corey gave Cliff some gum, a wicket cool transition showing an amazing, sparkling packet of gum showed up on screen in a bright, sparkling, pink background appeared while the chorus sang "Gu~u~u~u~um!" Rockersize *Pink hearts with six packs of abs floated up the screen while the chorus sang "Wicked cool transition." *Nick's arm pulling his shirt over the screen and back again while the chorus sang "Wicked cool transition." *People crushed into the shaped of cubes fell down the screen while the chorus sang "Crushing people is kind of mean. Grin Reaper *A giant smiley face slid across the screen while the chorus sang "Happy Bash Transition!" *The Grojband skull, with the mouth making a huge smile came up on screen while the chorus sang "Wicked Happy Skull Face!" *After Torbo was revealed to be a robot, and Kon said "Didn't I call this in like, scene 2?", a giant frowning face went across the screen while the chorus sang "It was pretty obvious." Rock the House *After everyone voted on doing the extreme curling competition and "Dying before they learn to drive." A wicked cool transition, showing drivers licenses with pictures of dead bodies resembling that of Grojband's went down the screen as the chorus sang "Gotta be alive to drive." *After Trina told Mina that her dance was brutal, Mina was seen dancing on screen in a purple background while the chorus sang "Brutal dance transition!" Myme Disease *After Trina fell off the rock she was modelling from, a painting slid across the screen while the voices said, "Groj-illion dollar painting." *A Grojband skull painted with mime-like make up and a black beret slid across the screen while the chorus sang "Mimey skull transition". Kon-Fusion There were three wicked cool transitions in this episode that involved a record player going across the screen while the chorus sang things in reverse. These were "Grojband is the best!", "Mermaid blue is so out!", and "It's a secret message!". Inn Err Face *When Kon took a picture of himself inside of Trina's stomach. A picture of him showed up on screen while the chorus sang "Stomach bile selfie!" *After Kin slapped Kon in the face and told him about plan "P", a picture of Kon slapping Kin is the face went across the screen while the chorus sang "Not gunna get peed out!" *When Laney mentioned that Kin and Kon should be terrified inside of Trina, Kin and Kon making terrified faces showed up on screen while the chorus sang "They should be, but they're not." Pop Goes the Bubble *A transition showing pink bubbles flow up on screen and then all pop happened while the chorus sang "Bu-bu-bubble wipe." *There was a bubble in the shape of the Grojband skull that popped which the singers said "Bubble skull transition." The Snuffles with Snarffles * When Trina said that she was, "going to help that kitty", a picture of Wheelie's face came on to the screen and the singers said, "Meow-meow-meow-meow-meow." * Laney realized how bad Corey's lyric-plan was and after that the Grojband skull appeared in a Corey-style while the singers sang: "Got a bad feeling bout this!" Bee Bop A Loofah * Before Grojband guided the people to the reservoir, there was a "Sweaty Skull Transition". A-Capella-Lips Now * After Mayor Mellow advertised Grojband's gig and there were bottles of applesauce in the water, apple sauce oozed down the screen and the singers said "Apple Sauce Transition!" Soulin' Down the Road * When Nick got picked up by Trina in her car, a picture of Nick and Trina's car on a wedding cake came up on screen while the voices said, "This could lead to something." Hear Us Rock Part 2 *After finding out that there's no stopping the asteroid, despite winning the battle of the bands by forfeit, and that they could sacrifice their lives, four Grojband skulls appear in astronaut helmets, with the voice saying "Grojband's last transition." Trivia *There is a game on the Grojband Website where you can make your own wicked cool transitions called the Wicked Cool Transition Builder. Gallery Wicked Cool Transition.jpg Wicked cool transition with the band's hamds.jpg Dreams are pretty weird.jpg Now I'm like at 3% battery life doing this!.jpg LOL TRASNSITION.jpg Lobby snack transition!.jpg Dance of the Dead.90.jpg Ghostly cheese transition with a ghost.jpg Ghostly cheese transition cheese.jpg Chicken Pox-A-Itchin'.jpg Oven mitts of action.jpg Chicken pox transition.jpg Toilet_Paper_Wipe.jpg Dude Puppet.jpg No more milk for Mina.jpg Goo transition.jpg KIN SHOULD NOT BUILD CARS!!!.jpg Bees taste very stingy.jpg Monkey wrench transition.jpg ??? Transition.jpg 2 is pretty great.jpg Pancakes come from outer space.jpg Sludge Transition!.jpg Wicked hot transition.jpg No they won't transition!.jpg Sparkling cake!!!.jpg My shiny teeth and me.jpg Frosting ... Or icing.jpg Dart to the heart.jpg Wicked Sad Transition.jpg I wish I was 20% polyester.jpg Auto Tuned Transition.jpg EVIL HELMET TRANSITION.jpg The helmet's gunna kill us all!.jpg Toilet Paper Wipe Reprise.jpg Exactly two minutes later.jpg Let's wrap this up transition.jpg Veganism Transition.jpg Evil plant transition.jpg Trina's got an evil plan.jpg Double fudge transition.jpg Groggy frog transition.jpg Bear_Costume_Transition.jpg Stolen line transition.jpg Trina and Mina's high five transition.jpg Whozza Whazza What now?.jpg That dudes gunna wear a dress.jpg Buzzy buzz transition.jpg Creepy Kin Transition.jpg Helmets to the rescue.jpg Tigers are kitties too.jpg Dr. Purr tibjdx.jpg Super Transition.jpg Candy wizards have all the fun.jpg Happy Troll Transition.jpg Unicorn transition.jpg Laney following the unicorn.jpg Leather jacket transition.jpg Tiger Claw Transition.jpg I wouldn't count on it.jpg Spinning wig transition.jpg Bubble bath transition.jpg Wasn't that convenient?.jpg Yo yo yo transition.jpg Careful what you wish for.jpg Forever is a long long time.jpg Bearded wicked cool transition.jpg Time to wrap this puppy up.jpg This is gunna take a while.jpg You can't get real fleas there.jpg Gu~u~u~u~um.jpg Hearts with abs.jpg Shirtless Nick transition.jpg Crushing people is kinda cool.jpg Happy bash transition.jpg Wicked happy skull face.jpg It was pretty obvious.jpg Gotta be alive to drive.jpg Brutal dance transition.jpg DNA transition.jpg Gorgollion Dollar Painting.jpg Mimey Skull Transition.jpg Backwards Transition.jpg Stomach vile selfie.jpg Not gunna get peed out.jpg They should be, but they're not..jpg Back door wicked cool transition.jpg Hipster clock mustache wind.jpg Pretending to be cool is cool.jpg Bu-bu-bubble wipe.jpg Bubble skull transition.jpg Watch out bubbles, here he comes.jpg Why_didn't_he_think_of_that?.jpg Homonym_transition.jpg Wicked_Cool_Transition_of_Rock!.jpg Kids shouldn't play in sewers.jpg Pimples are the new black heads.jpg Mellow's gunna crack some skulls.jpg Solid gold transition.jpg People hate cover bands.jpg Nick doesn't really exist.jpg Meow meow meow meow meow meow.jpg Wheelie claw transition.jpg Got_a_bad_feeling_bout_this.jpg Nick does not do stink.jpg Sweaty skull transition.jpg Membership has it's perks.jpg Apple sauce transition.jpg Toasty skull transition.jpg This could lead to something.jpg Whatever berry jam.jpg Splatter splat transition.jpg Don't want to hate a whole new hat.png This message was paid for and brought to you by Grojland.jpg Existing head transition.jpg Breaking up is hard to do.jpg Grojband is going to the moon 1.jpg Grojband is going to the moon 2.jpg Snow blizzard transition.jpg Wicked "cool" transition.jpg Yetis eat a lot of food.jpg Baby. BAYBEH!!!.jpg Day to night transition 1.jpg Day to night transition 2.jpg Captivity waffle skull transition.jpg Slumberberry KABOOM!.jpg Random_Truck_Transition.jpg Sticky_Nick_Transition.jpg Timing's_off_Transition.jpg I'll bet she'll do something nice.png Corey's photo transition.png Burnt_Popcorn_Transition.jpg Wicked Bad Transition.jpg The world is gunna ends.jpg Set_up_set_set_set_up.jpg Super secret whisper.jpg Spacey space transition.jpg Grojband's Last Transition.jpg References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/92664783233/hey-there-where-did-you-get-the-idea-for-the Gallery Category:Running Gags